


This is not Dirty Dancing and Don’t Call Me Baby

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Crossover - Dirty Dancing! Hahaha..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s about to have the time of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not Dirty Dancing and Don’t Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic! Written for this prompt request on my LJ. Kradam. The Lambert's vacation at a mountain resort. A nineteen year old Adam, goes with them, reluctantly. Adam's expecting this to be the longest two weeks of his life, that is, until he sees the cutest boy he ever laid eyes on. Kris could either be the owner's son or there with his family on vacation, your choice!

Mountain Lake Resort in Virginia was famous because the movie “Dirty Dancing” was filmed there. Adam thought that was the _only_ reason that he didn’t put up more of a stink when his parents decided that they would spend the summer on a freaking mountain. Adam wanted to spend his summer finding work as a singer or dancer in Los Angeles. He was going to room with a bunch of guys in West Hollywood and start living his dream. He had dyed his hair black and everything! He was sure that Brad Bell would’ve fallen in love with him now.

But honestly, Adam was bored. He jealously watched his parents attend wine tastings, make new friends with other couples, and dance the night away – they were having a fantastic summer. That left Adam with his kid brother, Neil, who decided Adam was being a douche bag and abandoned him to hang out with a bunch of old people playing chess on the back gardens.

“This is pathetic,” Adam said to himself, getting off the bed and stalking out of the cabin. He hit the trail towards the main hotel, hoping to find something to do. Maybe he could use the computer room and get on his e-mail and IM Danielle to find out what Brad was doing – or _who_ Brad was doing.

He stopped, looking around as the trail broke off into three pathways and he couldn’t remember which one went to the main hotel. He was pretty sure that if he went straight, it would take him to the lake. And the main hotel overlooked the lake, so maybe if he went to the…right?

“Well, shit,” he groused, rolling his eyes. “Why the fuck not get lost in the woods?”

He kept walking and bit his lip when he heard people laughing and talking. There was music and smoke from a big grill. Adam hid behind the tree and just watched them. Everyone looked like they were having fun – was this one of the activities that the hotel hosted or was this a private party? He looked at the hot blonde haired guy that Adam couldn’t stop watching in the dining room; he was one of the waiters – what was his name, something European, Salli or Seeli or something – and Adam realized that they were staff.

It looked like the staff had more fun than the guests.

“Spying on us?”

Adam gasped and turned, his back hitting the tree. His eyes widened when he stared at the cutest brown haired boy who was smirking up at him. He wore an ugly green plaid shirt and khaki brown cut-offs, muddied sneakers, and a guitar bag slung over his shoulders.

“I think you forgot your watermelon.”

Adam blinked. “Uh…excuse me?”

“You know, like when Baby spies on the staff doing the dirty dancing. She was carrying a watermelon.” The cute guy drawled, his voice tinged with a bit of a southern accent.

Adam felt his stomach flutter and he forced himself not to sigh. “I love ‘Dirty Dancing.’”

“Do you?”

“I mean, I love the movie.”

The guy chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he gazed up at Adam. “Well, come on.”

“Oh. Okay,” Adam said, staring at him. He pushed off the tree and followed the cute guy down the path towards the staff housing area. He thought it was kind of a shame that someone as freaking cute as this guy wore the ugliest clothes. Adam was pretty sure that there was a gorgeous little ass under the cut-off shorts.

“Hey,” the guy called, waving to everyone. He took off the guitar, setting it down against the side of a picnic table.

Adam smiled as everyone greeted the cute guy enthusiastically.

“Bringing home strays, Allen?”

“Nah, he’s my date,” he said, waving towards Adam. “Uh…what’s your name, dude?”

“I’m Adam Lambert,” he said, smiling widely. The cute guy said he was Adam’s date! Yay!

“Kris Allen,” the cute guy said, shaking his hand. “Everyone, this is Adam.”

“Hi Adam!” Everyone called back, waving to him.

“Hey,” Adam said, laughing softly. He couldn’t stop staring at Kris, though, barely catching the names of the people hanging around outside.

“The staring thing is kind of creepy,” Kris said, smiling at him.

“Sorry,” he said, clearing his throat. “It’s just that…you’re very cute.”

Kris rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“No, really,” he said, staring into Kris’s brown eyes. “I’m totally into cute guys. Like you.”

Kris snorted, giving him a playful smile. “Want to go for a walk to the lake?”

He knew that was code for ‘want to make out in private’ – God, he really really hoped that was code. “Yes.”

“Cool.” Kris motioned with his head towards another pathway.

Adam kept up with Kris’s slow pace, tucking his hands into his pockets, wishing he had a piece of gum or something.

“So, um, you work here?”

“Yeah, my third summer here. I’m the music assistant director. One of my jobs is to give people music lessons at the resort, you know, just basic stuff.”

“Guitar lessons.”

“Yup. Guitar, piano, viola.”

Adam nodded. “Wow, that’s pretty impressive.” He glanced at Kris. “Do you perform, too?”

“We try to work on a farewell performance every Friday night in the main ballroom,” he said, smiling widely. “All of the hotel staff gets involved.”

“God, it really is like the movie, isn’t it?”

Kris laughed. “Yeah, well, that’s why a lot of the guests come here. They want to see the locations and have a little bit of fun.”

“Is there still a ‘don’t fraternize with the guests’ rule? Are the guests still kind of jerks with the all ‘some people count and some people don’t’ attitude?”

“No,” he said, laughing again. “It’s actually pretty cool. The managers are kick awesome; we wouldn’t keep coming back here to work every summer if we thought it was going to be like the 1960s, dude.”

Adam smiled, his hands itching to touch Kris. “Well, that’s good, I guess.” He took a deep breath. “So I guess it’ll be okay if I kiss you.”

Adam watched as Kris flushed slightly. “Um…well…”

“You are so freaking cute, Kris.” Adam stopped walking and put his hands on Kris’s shoulders, turning him so that he was pressed against a tree. He bent his head and saw Kris lick his lips quickly, his little pink tongue teasing Adam, eyes closing. Adam took a deep breath and then pressed his mouth gently on Kris’s lips.

Something…changed. Adam had kissed boys before, lots of boys really, but kissing Kris was different. It felt special. He could feel Kris trembling a little and he moved closer, putting his arms around Kris’s shoulders to hold him. Kris let out a little murmuring sound and Adam moaned when he felt Kris’s tongue lick his upper lip. _Oh, now it was on!_ Adam sucked Kris’s tongue into his mouth and then chased it when Kris pulled away. He carefully licked into Kris’s mouth, taking his time, deliberately teasing his tongue, and sucking on that plump bottom lip.

By the time he pulled away, Kris was breathing heavy, his face was flushed red, and his lips were swollen and wet. Adam grinned, watching as Kris fluttered his eyes opened, looking up at him.

“I want to know everything there is to know about you,” he said, meaningfully.

“Okay,” Kris murmured, dazedly. “Right now?”

Adam couldn’t help it. He bent his head and kissed Kris again. The next couple of weeks were going to be wonderful. He would spend every single moment with Kris. Adam wanted to know all about Kris’s music. He wanted to hear him play his instruments and sing. He wanted to kiss Kris. He wanted to maybe learn how to play piano. He wanted to go skinny dipping with Kris. He wanted to – well, he wanted a lot of things! But for right now, Adam was perfectly content to keep holding Kris against the tree and kissing his mouth.

“You know, this could be love.”

Kris snorted, his eyes crinkling at the edges while he laughed. “Lame, dude, so lame.”

The End.


End file.
